Winter in New York
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: This is set during Glee Actually, but i have changed the ending. Klaine 3 Burt takes Blaine to New York with him to surprise Kurt, but everything doesnt go to plan


After Blaine and Kurt go ice skating and get hot chocolate they meet Burt. "Thank you dad." Kurt says as he hugs his dad.

Then they decide to return to the apartment as it starts to get really cold. Rachel had left to spend Christmas with her dad's, so it was just Kurt in the apartment for Christmas. He was so glad his dad came to spend Christmas with him and brought Blaine.

After they have something to eat they decide to finally go to sleep, Kurt stays in Rachel's bed and lets his dad stay in his bed. "Sorry Blaine." Kurt says to Blaine as he hands him the blanket and the pillow. They had decided that Blaine would stay on the sofa. "Its okay Kurt." Blaine laughs as he takes the pillow and blanket off Kurt.

Burt then comes into the living room, "Goodnight boys" he says. "Night dad." Kurt smiles. "Goodnight." Blaine says. Kurt then turns round to Blaine, "I better go to bed too." Kurt says. Blaine nods, "Uhm yeah, me too." Blaine says awkwardly. "Goodnight Blaine." Kurt says. "Goodnight Kurt." Blaine says back to him.

Blaine takes off his jacket and his shoes as lies down on the sofa. He hadn't brought a change of clothes because Burt just turned up at his house and he didn't have time to pack a lot.

During the night Blaine wakes up several times, he cant find a comfortable position on the sofa so he just gives up. He sits up on the sofa and looks around the small apartment, he then turns to the small bag that he brought with him. He pokes about in it for a moment and then pulls out a box, the one thing he did remember was Kurt's Christmas present. Blaine carefully puts his Christmas present for Kurt on the coffee table in front of him.

Blaine then lies back down on the sofa, he hears something ruffle. Blaine sits up and puts his hand down the back of the sofa to see what it is, he then pulls out a small piece of paper.

Blaine opens the piece of paper and starts to read it, Blaine doesn't notice it, but his eyes start to fill up with tears. It wasn't until one of his tears hit the piece of paper that he snaps out of it and wipes his eyes. 'Does he really hate me that much?' Blaine asks himself. Blaine quickly gets off the sofa and not knowing what to do he leaves the apartment.

Burt wakes up during the night to get a drink, he gets out of Kurt's bed trying to be as quiet as possible. He walks into the kitchen and pours a glass of water, he turns to look into the living room to see if Blaine was asleep but when he looked at the sofa Blaine wasn't there

Burt walks over into the living room, he sets his glass down on the table and picks up the box that Blaine had left. He reads that it is addressed to Kurt and sets it back down on the table. He then spots the piece of paper lying on the floor, Burt bends down and picks it up he slowly opens it and reads it. Burt notices that Blaine's jacket and coat are still in the apartment so the thought that he had left the apartment left his mind. Burt then checks the bathroom to see if Blaine had gone there, but when he doesn't find him Burt starts to worry.

Burt quickly makes his way over to Kurt and wakes him up. "Dad? What's wrong?" Kurt questions as he wakes up. "Kurt, Blaine's gone!" Burt says worryingly. "What!" Kurt says as he jumps up. "He's not in the apartment." Burt says, he then quickly leaves the room. Kurt then jumps out of bed and quickly gets dressed. When he walks into the living room he meets his dad standing at the coffee table holding the piece of paper, as Kurt walks closer he then realises what it is. "No!" Kurt says starting to cry as he takes the piece of paper from his dad and starts reading it. When Kurt had finished reading it he looked up at his dad, "He wasn't supposed to see this." Kurt says sobbing, "Rachel was trying to help me get over Blaine and she told me to write some really bad things about him, things I hate about him." Kurt says crumpling the piece of paper up. "Come on, we better go find him." Burt says. Kurt nods and quickly grabs his coat, then him and his father leave.

Burt and Kurt decide to split up and look for Blaine, they both knew that Blaine wouldn't know his way around New York so he could be anywhere.

Blaine walks down the path of a park, he was freezing it had been snowing for the past hour and he was only in his jeans and a top. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, all what he knew is that there was no way he knew how to get back to Kurt's apartment. The only way he knew where he was walking was by the lights on the massive Christmas tree in front of him.

So Blaine just continued to walk towards the Christmas tree. Blaine had been out for about 3 hours now, and this was the only place he knew where to go. Blaine didn't have his phone or any money so there was no chance he was getting far. As Blaine gets closer to the tree the cold finally takes over him and he passes out.

Burt walks up the street, he was freezing and he had a coat on, he couldn't understand how Blaine could be outside without one. The street lights were the only thing guiding his way other than a few lights coming from the apartments above. He had no idea where he was or where he was going but he knew he always had Kurt to ring for directions.

Burt then decides to turn into the park, after walking thought the streets for so long they all started to look the same. When Burt walked into the park all he could see was Christmas tree in the distance.

Kurt panicked as he ran through the streets of New York. 'Where are you Blaine?' Kurt says to himself worrying. The snow continued to fall, getting heavier every minute. After about an hour Kurt stops and sits on the bench outside the park, "I'm so sorry" Kurt apologies out loud as he buries his head into his hands and starts crying .

As Burt gets closer to the tree he can see faded footprints in the snow, he quickly speeds up his pace in the hope that they're Blaine's as he follows them. The lights in front of him continue to get brighter and brighter as he continues to follow the footprints.

Burt stops, 'This is hopeless' he says to himself, 'they might not even be Blaine's'. Burt looks up at the Christmas tree it was so beautiful this was the first time he had seen it up close. But Burt's eyes quickly catch something at the bottom of the tree. Burt quickly runs towards the tree, the closer he got he quickly realised it was Blaine.

When Burt finally got to Blaine he fell to his knees beside him. Burt did nothing for the first few seconds and just stared at him not knowing what to do. Burt wiped the light layer of the snow that had fallen off the side of Blaine's face. Feeling how cold Blaine was he quickly took off his coat and wrapped Blaine in it, he then pulled out his phone and rang Kurt.

Kurt quickly pulled out his phone when it started ringing, it was his dad. "Dad?" Kurt sounded hopeful hearing back from his dad.

"Kurt I found him." Burt says trying to keep the tears back, Kurt could hear the pain in his voice and his hope soon faded.

"Where are you?" Kurt instantly asks his dad.

"I'm in a park, at the Christmas tree." Burt says trying to sound strong as he hears his sons hopefulness gone. Kurt turns around to the park behind him and spots the tree in the distance. "I'll be there as soon as possible." Kurt says as he hangs up the phone. Kurt instantly gets up runs.

Burt puts his phone down on the ground and turns his attention back to Blaine. Burt picks the young boy off the ground and cradles him in his arms, anything was better than him lying on the cold ground. Blaine was barely breathing but he was shaking, as long as he was still breathing everything was going to be okay. Burt holds the boy closer to him hoping that it would warm him up.

Burt then tries to wake him up, he tried calling his name and shaking him slightly but he got no response from the boy.

"No!" Burt hears a broken voice, he turns his head up to see his son standing a few feet away from him. Kurt quickly runs over to them and just like his dad he falls to his knees beside them. "No Blaine no" Kurt cries as he sees his ex boyfriend. Kurt then takes his hand and squeezes it, his hands were like ice.

Burt clears his throat, "Come on we better get him back inside." He tells Kurt.

Kurt looks up at his dad and nods his head, Kurt grabs Burt's phone from the ground and watches as his dad slowly gets off the ground holding Blaine.

When they get back to the apartment Burt takes Blaine into Kurt's room and lies him on his bed.

"We need to get him out of those wet clothes" Burt says looking at Kurt from the other side of the bed, Kurt nods. "I'll go find him a change of clothes." Burt says looking at his scared son. Burt then goes off to get some clothes for Blaine.

Kurt gently starts to take Blaine's clothes off, but when Kurt takes Blaine's top off he notices how thin he had gotten. "Blaine what happened?" Kurt asks him. Burt comes back and tells Kurt that Blaine brought no clothes with him. "I'll go find some of my pyjamas" Kurt says as he walks over to his dresser and starts looking for clothes. Burt then also notices that Blaine had lost a lot of weight. "Poor Kid." Burt whispers. Kurt then turns back round and starts dressing him, when he had finished he sat down on the bed beside him. "This is all my fault." Kurt says as he starts to cry.

"Kurt, none of this is your fault." Burt tries to reassure Kurt. "Then who's is it?" Kurt asks.

Burt just shakes his head, "Its no ones fault and if it is then blame me, I should have noticed this." Burt says and then leaves. Kurt watches his dad leave and looks at Blaine, "I'm so sorry." he tells him as he pulls the blankets up over him.

Half an hour later Burt then returns, bringing with him a cup of tea for Kurt. Kurt thanks him as he hands him the cup. "Kurt… Blaine had left this for you on the coffee table." Burt says as he then hands Kurt the box. Kurt sets the cup of tea down and slowly starts to take the ribbon off the box, Kurt opens the box and stares at what's inside it, he then bursts into tears. "Kurt what is it?" His dad asks. Kurt then hands the open box over to his dad, after a few moments Burt finally asks "This isn't the thing you asked me to get you, is it?". Kurt then nods his head. "I cant believe-… this must have cost him a fortune." Burt says in disbelief as he hands the box back to Kurt.

"I cant believe he got this for me." Kurt says still looking at it. Kurt then sets down the box and takes Blaine's hand, "Thank You." He tells him before kissing his hand. "Kurt, you should go to sleep, i'll watch over Blaine for a while." Burt tells his son. Kurt is hesitant but he eventually gets up, "Okay dad, but if anything happens I want you to wake me up." Kurt says before leaving the room.

Burt continues to watch Blaine for the next hour or so as Kurt slept. Burt had really grown to like Blaine as Kurt's boyfriend and even though they weren't going out anymore Burt still wanted to look out for Blaine.

Blaine's eyes started to screw up which made Burt panic about what was happening, but when Blaine's eyes started to flicker open Burt suddenly felt more relieved. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and let out a little cry, after a few more seconds he then started whimpering, he had no idea where he was. "Blaine?" Burt says quietly, Blaine tries to stop the whimpering but he cant, "I'm so sorry Burt, I ruined your and Kurt's Christmas." Blaine whines. "Blaine you didn't, not at all." Burt tries to reassure Blaine. Blaine stops whimpering and tries to sit up on the bed while pulling the covers up with him. Blaine couldn't look at Burt, so he stuck to looking at his hands. "I'm sorry." Blaine whispers as he closes his eyes. "There is no need for you to be sorry Blaine." Burt says. Blaine slowly looks up at Burt, "Thank you…" Blaine says before he starts to look round the room, he freezes when he catches a glimpse of the present he got Kurt. Blaine puts his hand over to the dresser and picks it up. "He loved it." Burt tells Blaine. Blaine started to smile as he looked at the present and then at Burt, "I thought he would." Blaine says as he puts it back on the dresser.

Blaine then turns to look at Burt, "Do you want me to get Kurt?" Burt asks Blaine. "Is he asleep?" Blaine asks. Burt nods, "Yeah but he told me to wake him up if anything happened." Burt tells Blaine. He then gets up and leaves Blaine in the room.

About a minute later Kurt comes into the room, "Blaine?" Kurt says to get his attention. Blaine looks up at Kurt and smiles. Kurt then starts to cry, "I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt says as he sits down on the bed beside him, Blaine starts to cry as well, he doesn't like seeing Kurt like this. Kurt then starts to hug him tightly. "I promise I wont let another thing happen to you Blaine." Kurt weeps. Blaine continues to cry but he buries his head in Kurt's chest. "I love you so much Blaine." Kurt says. Blaine then stops crying and looks at Kurt in the face.

Kurt then puts his hand on Blaine's face and pulls him in for a kiss. After a minute or so they pull away from each other and giggle awkwardly, "I love you too Kurt." Blaine says before hugging him again. Kurt hold Blaine tight and he knows now that he is never going to let go of him.


End file.
